Emma
Emma '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Emma has a skill level of about 260-270 and she plays with Rin or Julie. In Baseball, she is one of the first 9 players, with a level of 63-191 (the 2nd worst player), and her team and consists of her, Elisa, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. The team is pretty easy to beat. Emma '''plays in every Baseball team from Elisa to Misaki. In Boxing, her skill level is good: 567-656. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, her skill level is around 300-305. In Basketball, she is in Pro Class and plays on a team with Oscar and Alex. Her skill is 1121-1125. In Table Tennis, her skill level is 581-585, and she plays with a hotel slipper instead of a paddle, along with Ian, Chika, and Steve. However, she will use a regular paddle if faced against after beating the Table Tennis champion. '''Emma '''is also a PRO at Cycling, coming 22nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Emma is a Master Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for making 250 edits on "Female Miis" articles. *Her Japanese name is Emaa. *'Emma' was listed on TVTropes, along with Stéphanie, under the trope "Dark-Skinned Blond". *In Boxing, Emma has the lowest level of all female CPU Miis that appear in the sport. *In Baseball, Emma 'is the only CPU Mii to be a catcher twice. She is the catcher from the teams of Elisa and Luca. *'Emma appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears on stages 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *'Emma' is one of a few Miis to have a hotel slipper instead of a regular paddle in Table Tennis. *'Emma' and Stéphanie are pretty similar as they both have the same skin color, the same mouth, they both like blue, are both Master Miis in Wii Party, and are both pros in Basketball. Gallery EmmaDACotQR.JPG|Emma's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-8-6.png|Emma's Badge. 2- Emma's Team.jpg|Emma's Baseball Team. 3181622906 3483e8f84e.jpg|Emma in Boxing. 2018-02-07 (42).png|Emma in Baseball (Batter) with Tatsuaki (Catcher). 2018-02-09 (59).png 2018-02-09 (31).png 20180210_071659.jpg|Emma in Swordplay Duel. 20180211_072352.jpg|Emma and her teammates Alex and Oscar in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (6).png|Emma playing Swordplay at High Noon. IMG_0057.JPG|Emma in Table Tennis. 2018-03-28 (41).png|Emma in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-04-04 (5).png|Emma doubling up with Julie in Wii Sports Tennis. 15318723418011810176274.jpg|Emma as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15319552918891092016835.jpg 15320898567801205450900.jpg|Another photo of Emma as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (13).png|Emma in Basketball at High Noon. Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.02.18_PM.png|Emma in purple armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-08-16 (67).png|Emma in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (16).png 2018-09-08 (10).png 2018-10-01 (51).png 2018-10-07 (17).png 2018-10-01 (49).png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg 5- Master.jpg Kentaro, Midori, Ren, Tomoko, Emma, and Lucia featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Emma participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Emma in Bowling.JPG Emma participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Emma participating in Flag Footrace in Wii Party.png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor IMG 1678.jpg Pablo, Pierre and Emma participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png IMG 1847.jpg Pierre, Emma and Sakura participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png IMG_2885.jpg|Marisa with Asami, Ryan, Emma, Kathrin, Giovanna, Keiko, and Pierre Emma,_Nick_and_Alex_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Oscar, Sakura, Emma and Akira participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png EmmaMidoriSotaandStevevsMizuhoArmorandCalamitousArmorx2.jpg|Emma, Midori, Sota, and Steve vs Mizuho Armor and 2 Calamitous Armor's MizuhoArmorDefeated.jpg|Emma and Sota defeating Mizuho Armor EmmaIrinaVincenzoSotaandMillievsEvaotaur.jpg|Emma, Irina, Vincenzo, Sota, and Mille(Traveler) vs Evaotaur Cole, Emily and Emma participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Patrick, Emma and Ian participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Daisuke, Pablo, Emma and Marisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Emma, Misaki, Marco and Ryan participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Yoko, Emma and Tyrone participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(105).jpg Category:Female Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Blue Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:Vice Beginner Category:Basketball Pros Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Beginners Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis who use a hotel slipper Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Left handed